Orvus Whisperflame
Orvus Whisperflame (also known as The Grey One) is an Extremely powerful Shadow (A shadow mage completely corrupted by the powers of shadow magic) Though he is also proficient in Flame Magic. He was raised as an orphan in an Orphanage in Zemor. He set the orphange on fire multiple times and so the orphanage sent him to the brotherhood of Attaccia . He bought with him his only possesion. A scruffy book with a title of "Void is Good." which was supposedly written by his father, Who nobody seemed to know anything about, as if he had been erased from history. While in the brotherhood, He quickly discovered that the book was actually a book filled with Shadow magic, an illegal magic that if practised would result in having your soul torn from you. In his first year he stayed away from the book, and made friends with a boy known only as Cheese, although nobody knew his real name. Cheese studied healing and wind magic. Orvus however, chose to concentrate on Fire and basic arcane magic, as that was all he seemed to be any good at. One day he overheard an older student remarking how so many of the students dabbled in illegal magicks, This made Orvus read the "Void is Good" Book again and started to study Shadow magic as he thought he could get away with it. Some time into his second year he was becoming addicted with Shadow magic, when he was confronted by Cheese who had found the book in his room, Even though him and cheese had fallen out, Cheese promised not to tell the Head mages as long as Orvus never touched the book again, Orvus reluctantly agreed. The morning of the next day Orvus was already back to studying shadow magic. Cheese burst into Orvus's room, seeing the book still there and promising he would tell of the shadow magic. Cheese ran out of the room, but Orvus gave chase and Shot him with a shadow Bolt (this had thought to have killed him.) an older student, having seen this confronted Orvus, who said he didnt know what he was talking about. The older mage then told Orvus he wanted to know about shadow magic too so Orvus didnt need to lie. Orvus led the older mage to his room to show him the book. After a few days of studying together, The older mage burst into Orvus's room shouting for him to hide, with the book. Two Mage Hunters (Mages who hunt illegal magic users ) Burst into the room, taking the older mage hostage and telling them to search the place for Orvus. Orvus then ran out of his hiding place, killing a guard as he did so and eventually got stuck up on the battlements. The Mage hunters, who thought they had him cornered did not realise he already had the ability to morph into the shadow of a human, which he did to escape. This made him practically invisible as it was late at night when he did so. Durom the Great ordered lockdown of the Brotherhood so he could not escape. The next morning Orvus was captured and taken to trial. at the trial he noticed the Older boy had already had his soul torn from him, and was a mindless slave of the Mages. Orvus was found guilty and taken to the room where they would continue to take his soul. Just as the spell had begun, none other than Cheese burst into the room using advanced Arcane powers, which were also illegal as they were thought as too powerful for men to use and as dangerous as illegal magicks. Cheese knocked down two of the guards and released Orvus. They continued to Hide from the Brotherhood for 18 more years. at this point they changed their names to simply the Dark one (Orvus) and the Light one (Cheese) One morning they were confronted by Mage hunters in the Kormeg mountains, this confrontation resulted in Cheese's death. Orvus then absorbed Cheeses soul making him more powerful than ever, Changing him from Human to Shadow, and renaming himself The Grey one. He currently resides in the Kefatorian Isles where he continues to cause havok and pain to all who confront him. He is still to this day hunted by Mage hunters and is considered as the Greatest enemy of Durom the Great, Even though Durom has disappeared from the known world.